


The Deal

by orphan_account



Series: Tactical Necessity [11]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), No One returns, welcome back Wild, won't be Wild for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wild gets fucking rektd but that's not new.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Never intended to bring him back but here he is.

Darkness.

He awoke to a darkened room, possibly a cave even, with no recollection of where he was. A familiar feeling he wasn’t too keen on experiencing once again. Honestly, Wild hoped it wouldn’t become a habit.

Wherever he was he seemed to have been stripped of any of his gear. His sword, albeit a shitty sword he stole from a monster, was nowhere to be found. His equally shitty nearly broken shield equally as hidden.

There was a certain lightness by his hip. One he hadn’t truly felt in a very long time. An empty feeling that washed unease over the Champion’s entire being.

The Sheikah Slate was also gone. 

To hell with his shitty equipment the Sheikah Slate was the only thing that really mattered to him right now. It was an important piece of technology he could  _ never _ lose or he would face the ultimate wrath of Zelda. 

Scrambling around he desperately tried to uncover his precious slate. The small cubbies in the rocky walls of the cave revealed nothing but dried flowers native to Legend’s Hyrule and old candles, long past forgotten. It was a strange place to keep both objects but Wild didn’t have the time to care.

He  _ needed _ to find the slate.

Why did he feel like he needed to? Besides Zelda being angry. Zelda was the one person who remembered him for him, besides the Zoras and a few Sheikah. She was very important to him, something that linked him to his past.

Why did that matter though? He was at peace with himself? Or at least he thought he was. He accepted not all of his memories would come back to him. He was fine with it.

_ He was fine. _

The air around Wild chilled. A voice of indiscernible origins rang off the walls, laughing. Mocking him? Wild honestly couldn’t say, after all he hadn’t  _ said _ anything.

“I  _ could _ restore your memories.” the voice said.

That seemed impossible. Whatever the voice was offering couldn’t be good at all. If there was one thing he learned from his journey was to not trust spooky voices out of seemingly nowhere.

_ Oh wait no he listened to everything the voices said because it was Zelda. Haha whoops. _

Still Wild’s arms dropped to his sides, despite him still wanting to search for his slate. It was almost as if he wasn’t really acting on his own. Like some latent part of him begged and screamed to be let out again upon hearing the voice.

“My price would only be a  _ very _ small thing.” the voice continued.

“And what would that be?” he found himself asking. 

No. No he shouldn’t care about this anymore. He accepted his lack of memories. He really accepted it. The less he knew the better honestly, why was he even considering it?

_ Who _ was considering it for him?

“Something simple. I’m sure you know about the Triforce, don’t you?” the voice asked. The edge of the voice’s words were tinged with sarcasm. The voice  _ knew _ him far better than he’d like to admit. In some ways the voice knew him better than himself.

He had no idea what the voice was talking about.

“Oh? You haven’t remembered that? I’m surprised. After all, the Triforce is an important sacred relic protected by the Hyrulean Royal Family.” Ah yeah the voice was absolutely mocking him. It was pointless getting angry. It was nothing more than a voice, nothing could happen to him.

Rising to his feet the Wild replied, “I don’t need my memories back.”

“But you  _ want _ them.” the voice argued.

What? Where did that come from? Of course he didn’t want them back. He was  _ fine. _ Everything would be fine as long as he just tried to find his slate and sword. The shield was more of an option rather than a necessity. Maybe he should use a shield more, not having one nearly killed him in the first place.

** _Focus._ **

“Tell me, hero. Aren’t you tired of being a tool of the royal family? Don’t you think it’s convenient the only things you remember about your past life are all related to the princess and the divine job that was bestowed upon you?” asked the voice.

Now that he thought about it...it was suspicious. Of anything he could have been remembering, why did it all have to be about his job as a knight? Why was all he remembered of the Champions within the events of their battle against the Calamity?

Most of his childhood was spent in Zora’s Domain before he trained to be a knight from what he’d heard. He loved princess Mipha. She was even planning on proposing to him with the Zora armour. If he  _ really _ loved Mipha like the Zoras said he did, why couldn’t he remember it? 

Everything was so  _ convenient. _ Everything had been put into perfect place to get him to continue his journey. To never stop. To finish the job he couldn’t finish the first time.

“Alright. Assuming I agree to do what you want, that wouldn’t also entail betraying my friends and doing your own dirty work which is pretty much exactly the same thing the Royal Family is supposedly doing. The exact thing you’re telling me the Royal Family is still doing apparently. Why can’t you just get the...Triforce yourself?” he asked.

He could almost hear the eye roll coming from the voice as it dramatically groaned, “I’m a disembodied voice how do you expect me to be able to  _ touch _ the Triforce? Besides, even if I  _ could _ it’s not possible for me to show my face. Not yet at least.”

“And why not?” Wind asked. Keep questioning the voice. Find their motive then find the Sheikah Slate, get back and warn them. That was all he had to do and it seemed like an easy enough task.

“Well, Mr Champion, I’m supposed to be dead. Just like you.” the voice replied.

The voice knew more about him than he liked. Of course he knew it would know about him somehow, especially with the whole ‘I can restore your memories’ thing it had going on. It wasn’t safe taking the deal at all, he knew that. Strange deals from the unknown even if it did mean knowing who he was before was out of the question.

However, there were things he wanted to know. What was the Triforce? What was so important about it? He had to continue. Pretend to be interested in the offer. He had to pretend to be Link.

Be Link.

“I can tell by your expression something has interested you. Is it about the Triforce?” it asked.

The knight remained silent, nodding his head despite not knowing if he could be seen. 

“That’s much better. I’m glad you’re finally starting to open your eyes. The Triforce is an all powerful relic left in this disgusting wasteland of a country by the goddess Hylia. The Royal Family has protected the blasted thing for years.” the voice explained. It was resentful of the Royal Family, understandable and likely completely justified. 

But was it really? He didn’t really know what to believe anymore. Who was the right person? What was the point of any of this?  _ Why was he questioning it all. _

“Any one who wishes upon the Triforce has that wish granted. If you want, you can ask your good friend the Hero of Legend the next time you see him. I’m sure he knows  _ plenty well _ about that.” the voice continued. 

“Or you could even ask your princess. Honestly I don’t think it really matters who, after all, anyone who’s supposed to have it has the mark of that golden triangle on their hand.”

He never knew about it. He never heard about it. The vaguest glimpse of a memory only brought the vision of a bright shining light assaulting his eyes before nothing. He never had it did he? The Triforce was never his to bear.

He was never the hero they were looking for. He was a tool of the kingdom and the gods. Zelda only needed him to finish the job.

_ No. Stop. You literally beat Calamity Ganon together. You’re establishing a new Hyrule together. She would have discarded you the moment the job was done if that was really the case. You’re getting too far ahead of yourself because your emotions aren’t in check. _

To hell with it. If they were going to keep things from him then he would find out himself. Somewhere in those memories he would get all the answers he secretly always wanted to relearn. He wanted to know who he used to be, he wanted to be Link again. Not Wild.

Honestly, even the people he called his friends called him  _ Wild _ that was all they thought of him. All they saw was a crazy arsonist willing to do anything crazy for the sake of ‘fun’ or some sad pathetic man without his memories. He was sure if it. Well they wouldn’t any longer.

Though he had no idea how long he’d been out he knew it was much longer than a few hours. A few days maybe. He wouldn’t know for a while. Not until he got out of there.

So he decided.

“Alright. I accept your deal.” he said.

“Good. Good a wise decision on your part for once. Give me the Triforce and all those memories shall be yours once more.”

Link remained silent. He wasn’t allowed to let his emotions or words betray him. If this was going to be convincing he needed to just be quiet. 

_ You can’t let your emotions get in the way of your work. _

“Then I believe we have a deal.” the voice said. 

The knight nodded, searching the room for any signs of his things or who was even speaking with him. From what he could tell, it was still just emptiness and darkness. The whole conversation clouded his judgement and he wasn’t able to see through it before. Wherever he was, smelled damp. He could practically hear dripping water somewhere. The air chilly. Honestly it reminded him of waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection, just far larger.

In the corner of the room he finally spotted something moving. Through the darkness the knight squinted. The thing, no, the person moved closer to the knight. The other part of him, the wild part, begged to be let out. To allow him to feel something, and it was hard. What advanced towards him was nothing he ever could have expected.

“Well now, Link. You’re not going to go back on your word are you?” the...thing asked. The creature wearing something so familiar.

“Oh this? It’s nothing. After all.” it smiled at him. Or at least whatever he could assume was a smile. Nothing looked natural or real on its face.

_ What was left of it. _

“I am the one you were looking for, aren't I? You may call me No One.”


End file.
